


Isolation [Discontinued]

by QueenSarge



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Gang Violence, Kidnapping, M/M, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2018-11-03 20:41:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 11,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10974945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSarge/pseuds/QueenSarge
Summary: “Oh my God, Evan, I’ll pick up your stupid fucking drinks, Christ leave me alone. Why do you think I went out anyway, so you could text me every four minutes with some dumb shit we magically need?” Tyler snaps at his phone.“Yes, obviously,” Evan responds, knowing that this was half the point of calling Tyler as he tried to hide his laughing.Tyler groans through the phone. “Fuck off, Evan,” he laughs as he hangs up the phone.Wandering through the aisles of the convenience store, Tyler still wasn’t sure which drink to buy Evan since he’d suspect bleach. After deciding on a couple of sodas, he pays and leaves the store, more than happy to get home before Evan suddenly came up with more things the house couldn’t do without.Tossing the bag in the passenger seat of the car, he heaves a sigh of relief as he gets in, a breath that is taken from him the moment he hears his phone ring. “EVAN!” Tyler growls, snatching his phone from the seat beside him and hitting answer.“Tyler, thank God!” Craig’s scared, shaky voice comes through, taking every fiber of anger in him.“Craig, what’s wrong?” Tyler returns, fear creeping into him as he asks.





	1. Beginning of the End of His World

**Author's Note:**

> The Queen is back!... Again. Let's do this. [This work is Unfinished and Discontinued, if you would like to pick it up feel free, I will not be returning to the fandom to finish this. -S]

“...no known affiliations to the gang known as Banana Bus, but it _is_  believed to be a gang killing.” The female reporter manages to get out before Tyler turns off the TV, already bored and somewhat aggravated.

“Why the fuck do they call us that?” Tyler voices aloud, slightly confused. From beside him, Craig shrugs.

“Cause we used to drive around in a school bus?” Brock guesses from the kitchen, halfway through his sandwich.

“Maybe they’re being racist towards Evan,” Sark jokes, earning laughs from everyone and a pillow assault from Evan.

“You dick!” Evan laughs. “The media _is_  known for being racist, especially around here and with the president we have now. Maybe Trump will switch to Asians and we’ll have to get a new Evan,” Max jokes as he walks down the hall, vaulting over the couch and landing on the other side of Tyler.

“You’re first on the Presidential ban list, Max,” Craig points out, chuckling at the irony.

“Oh, you’re coming with me once scientists figure out where you’re from,” Max retorts as Tyler elects TV instead of listening to his friends bicker.

“Seriously though, who do you think did that? It clearly wasn’t us,” Evan asks, concerned about the gang killing.

“Who knows? Maybe Terroriser is back into gang shit and he’s trying to get his revenge,” Tyler shrugs, not at all seeming disturbed at the idea of his own suggestion being true.

Evan, however, isn’t so quick to write off the idea of Terroriser trying to get revenge and frowns to himself. “Is something wrong?” Brock asks quietly, leaning closer to Evan and looking rather concerned.

Evan jumps when he realizes he’s drifted off, shaking his head at Brock’s question. “Nothing, just thinking,” he mumbles, letting his eyes go from Brock to the TV.

 

* * *

 

“Oh my _God_ , Evan, I’ll pick up your stupid fucking drinks, Christ leave me alone. Why do you think I went out anyway, so you could text me every four minutes with some dumb shit we magically need?” Tyler snaps at his phone.

“ _Yes_ , obviously,” Evan responds, knowing that this was half the point of calling Tyler as he tried to hide his laughing.

Tyler groans through the phone. “Fuck off, Evan,” he laughs as he hangs up the phone. Wandering through the aisles of the convenience store, Tyler still wasn’t sure which drink to buy Evan since he’d suspect bleach. After deciding on a couple of sodas, he pays and leaves the store, more than happy to get home before Evan suddenly came up with more things the house couldn’t do without. Tossing the bag in the passenger seat of the car, he heaves a sigh of relief as he gets in, a breath that is taken from him the moment he hears his phone ring. “EVAN!” Tyler growls, snatching his phone from the seat beside him and hitting answer.

“Tyler, thank God!” Craig’s scared voice comes through, taking every fiber of anger in him.

“Craig, what’s wrong?” Tyler returns, fear creeping into him as he asks.

A series of quick, scared breaths follows Tyler’s question before he receives an answer. “Fucking...Brian. They’re coming for me, Tyler,” Craig whimpers. “Who’s coming, Brian? Where the hell are you?” Tyler asks, panic flooding him as he tore through the streets of LA.

“I’m--fuck. Running? I went out of the house for a minute, Tyler, I fucking swear. And he just appeared out of nowhere!” Craig yelps.

“Craig, I can see you! I’m almost there, hold on!” Tyler yells through the phone, tires screeching as he rounded the corner and spotted Craig sprinting down the sidewalk, Brian in hot pursuit.

“That greasy little fuck,” Tyler snarls at the sight of Brian, pulling the car over and stopping just in front of Craig. By the time he jumps out of the car, Craig has caught up to him. “Craig!” Tyler immediately catches him in his arms, holding him tight.

“Tyler!” Craig sobs into his shoulder, tightening his grip. “Nothing will happen to you, I promise,” Tyler mumbles softly, pressing his lips to Craig’s hair.

“Tyler, you’re getting a bit heavy,” Craig chuckles as Tyler’s weight begins wearing down on him. “Tyler?” he asks after getting no response, terror flooding his body as Tyler collapses on the ground.

“Tyler!” Craig enters full on panic mode as soon as Tyler hits the ground, barely having time to turn around before his vision goes dark.


	2. Awakening, On Both Accounts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler and Craig both wake up breathless, but on two entirely different sides of the spectrum of emotion. While Tyler would burn the world, Craig would rather burn alive than open his eyes to what he sees before him...or who.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your excitement is much appreciated! You have no idea how bad I want to just post it all now, but then I'd have no new content waiting. End of chapter notes have an extra little gift for those who actually read these.

**Nudge, nudge.**

Tyler groans as he sits up, rubbing his head as he tries to remember why it hurt so much. Everything came back to him in a flood of bad memories. Craig calling him, the panic in his voice. His promise. Tyler jerked up, launching to his feet and knocking Lui a few feet away in the process.

“Whoa, man. Calm down. You just woke up,” Lui gently tells him, putting a hand on Tyler’s arm hesitantly in case he moved again.

Tyler was too busy looking in every direction to hear Lui’s words. “Craig. Where the hell is Craig?” he asked, fury and fear flooding his voice at the same time. “What did that slimy little fuck do!?” he roars, clenching his fist when he couldn’t find anything except for Lui. Speaking of, where was his car?

He turns to Lui now, furious and wanting an explanation. “I moved your car into the garage. What’s going on? Did you see Craig? We’ve all been out looking for him since I found you passed out on the sidewalk.”

Lui’s explanation does little to help Tyler feel better. “He’s...he’s gone,” Tyler slowly says, just now beginning to accept this fact. “It’s my fucking fault. I should’ve done something. I promised I’d fucking protect him.”

This only brings more confusion. “Uh...let’s go inside so the guys know you’re awake. At least we can get them up to speed,” Lui decides, leading Tyler in the house.

“Thank God you’re okay,” Evan is first to hug him, the rest of their crew all waiting impatiently in the living room.

“Where’s Craig?” Sark asks, rising and looking around behind them as though he would appear suddenly. Tyler just stares at the floor as though he’s failed.

Lui speaks up for Tyler,”Craig is gone. I don’t know what happened, but I just found him lying on the sidewalk down the road.” Lui takes a seat by Marcel, watching as Sark sits on the couch by Max, Evan sitting on his other side and Tyler sitting on the ottoman in the middle of the room so he could update everyone on what had happened.

“I had just gotten off the phone with Evan and was on my way home when Craig called, and he said he was in trouble and Brian was chasing him, so I floored it until I found him. He was just outside. Said he’d been taking a walk or something and Brian just snuck up behind him. I pulled up just in time and told Craig I’d keep him safe and I just..passed out. Last thing I remember is Delirious’ cackling before Lui woke me up.” Tyler doesn’t once look up or make eye contact with anyone, too busy blaming himself for what had happened.

Sark’s face is a stern grimace. “We have to get him back. No matter what. Priority number one is finding out anything we can about Terroriser and his group. Where their hideout is, who all is in their gang, anything that might help us locate Craig. I’ll take Max and Lui and swing by some of my informants, see if they’ve heard anything.” Sark goes to get up, but Tyler speaks suddenly.

“I’m going. I’m gonna hunt Terroriser down and I’m gonna fucking kill him,” Tyler’s eyes are burning with the rage in his soul.

But, Sark shakes his head. “No, Tyler. We’re just going to talk and be polite, and the way you’re acting would more than likely scare them out of talking at all.” Tyler bites his lip, but Sark’s word is law. Even though he was right, it still pissed Tyler off that he couldn’t go and this fact was more than obvious to everyone in the room. “If you want, Evan can go train with you in the garage. You guys are shit at melee anyway.”

Evan shoots him a playful glare. “Hey! I’m built like a brick shithouse, I don’t need to be good at melee!” and Sark just chuckles before leaving.

Tyler doesn’t move, fists clenched and knuckles turning white. “When I find Terroriser, he’s a fucking dead man. And if he touches Craig, he’ll _wish_  he was a dead man.” Tyler leaves the room to stew with his ominous words, Evan chasing after him into the garage.

 

* * *

 

 

Craig awoke to the same cackling that haunted his darkest nightmares. “Oh, look, our little guest is finally waking up!” Delirious crowed, maniacal smile covering half his face. Craig just shuddered, looking around frantically as though Tyler would suddenly turn up and rescue him.

“Oh, he is? Good. I have a few toys for him,” the other voice that responds shocks him. _Nogla?!_  The bag is lifted off his head, Delirious’ manic clown face inches from his own, and Craig jumps back in terror. Nogla is a few feet away, back to Craig as he stared at a table full of items that Craig feared would be used on him.

“N-Nogla, why are you doing this to me? What about Lui, I thought you loved him?” Craig’s words freeze the entire room. Delirious very slowly rises to fix a fiery glare on Nogla, who has completely frozen on the spot.

Delirious speaks cautiously, as though every word is its own warning to Nogla. “Is this true? Because we /both/ know how that will end for you, Nogla. It’s a shame Lui isn’t sitting in this chair. Maybe he’ll be next,” Craig can almost feel the grin covering Delirious’ face, knowing that his words were getting to Nogla.

Nogla trembles on the spot, and Craig can assume several different reasons why he would be shaking. Perhaps for Lui’s safety, anger at Delirious, fear for himself. Nogla’s thick irish accent is what breaks the tension. “Let’s just get on with it, Delirious,” it’s almost a plea, but Delirious chooses to drop the subject.

Delirious walks over to join Nogla, who offers him some sort of tool. “No, not yet. I wanna start differently. Go see if fourzero has anything for us,” and Nogla leaves, a heavy thumping indicating him walking up a flight of stairs. Now that they were alone, Delirious turns back to Craig.”It’s a shame, ya know. I know how much you liked him,” is all he says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments make my day, I love them! I so don't want to let you down on this fic, especially since I've hyped it up so much. The next few chapters will be full of action packed heartbreak! I hope you're as excited as I am! All the love from your local WildQueen, Sarge!


	3. Bleeding, Both Inside and Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delirious walks over to join Nogla, who offers him some sort of tool. “No, not yet. I wanna start differently. Go see if fourzero has anything for us,” and Nogla leaves, a heavy thumping indicating him walking up a flight of stairs. Now that they were alone, Delirious turns back to Craig.”It’s a shame, ya know. I know how much you liked him,” is all he says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just gonna make the chapter summary the last paragraph from the chapter before, as a refresher so you all remember what happened. Appreciate all the love on it, this story gives me something to think about after work!

Craig immediately begins panicking.  _ Tyler? What had they done to him?!  _  His mind floods with all sorts of different horrible things that broke his heart. It skips his mind to ask how they knew he liked Tyler, but before he can go any further with his thoughts Nogla returns. Craig is half fearing some horrible torture device, but he has to admit surprise at the fact that Nogla merely held a picture. 

 

“Oh, good. Fast work.” Delirious praises, taking the picture from Nogla, who returns to his workbench to look over his tools.  _ What could possibly be on that picture that would be better than simple torture?   _ Craig’s heart was racing as Delirious approached, but he was too interested to look away when Delirious showed the picture to him. As soon as he laid eyes on it, his heart shattered.  _ Tyler...   _ There was the love of Craig’s life, beaten and bloody on the sidewalk. He couldn’t stop the tears that flowed. “He fought so hard for you, too,” Delirious chuckles. 

 

“Why are you doing this?” Craig chokes out between tears, unable to take his eyes off the picture for fear he wouldn’t see Tyler again. 

 

Delirious laughs. “Don’t pretend you don’t know. Always acting like you’re fucking better than us and treating us like shit. It’s time for payback, Mini.” And Craig was trembling at his words, watching with wide eyes as Nogla approached him. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Tyler, you need to stop. Your hands are bleeding.” Evan pleads, watching him savagely beat the punching bag that swung in their garage. 

 

Tyler doesn’t look at him or react other than speaking. “Yeah, and I bet Mini’s fucking bleeding too. But there’s nothing I can fucking do to help him, except practice what I’ll do to Terroriser when I see that little fuck,” he snarls back. 

 

The door swings open, and Tyler only stops himself from snapping again when he sees that it’s Max. “We just got back. I figured I’d update you guys while Sark and Lui tell the rest of the guys. Terroriser founded his organization to get back at you guys for treating him like shit. He’s only got 5 guys, but that’s still enough to do serious damage depending on what they want with Craig. We still haven’t figured out why or what he wants to do to get back at us, but it’s a start. We were thinking about looking around outside to see if they left any clues. Tyler, we were hoping you could come since you know where they were standing and everything,” Max finishes, looking between the two of them. 

 

Evan knows in the deepest part of him that this is a horrible idea. Every fiber of his being knows that Tyler would burn the world to the ground for Craig. And God help the person that hurt him. 

 

“Absolutely. When I get my hands on them I’ll fucking kill them all. Do you know who all is in his group?” At this question, Max stops. As though he forgot to mention something. 

 

“Oh, yeah..uh. That’s the thing. We do.” Tyler lights up at his words, but Evan is slightly scared of the sympathetic look Max has cast his way. “He’s got fourzeroseven, Anthony, Nogla, and Delirious.”

 

Evan’s eyes turn into saucers, and Tyler narrows his eyes. “Nogla? Why? God, that’s gotta be tearing Lui apart. Those two were inseparable.” Tyler sympathizes, only to frown when he sees Evan. “Don’t look so scared. If I see that walking shitbag anywhere near you, I’ll beat him until he’s a stain on the floor.” Tyler reassures. Evan offers a small smile, knowing Tyler would be true to his word. 

 

Tyler leaves the room, Max following close behind. The spot that he’d last seen Craig was eerily close to their house, which disturbed the entire group. Sark and Lui were backtracking from where Brian had most likely come from, while Max and Tyler searched the spot he’d last seen Craig. A nearby bush seemed to Tyler like a good spot to jump out and knock him unconscious, so it was no surprise to him when he knelt down and found something snagged on a branch. “I’m gonna fucking kill him,” his words are like ice, causing Max to look over as Tyler picks up the item and holds it, staring at it with sheer hatred written on his face.

 

“What, Tyler? Did you find something?” As Max walks over, his words become more obvious. “Delirious,” is all he says.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovelies! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it! Plenty of action and sadness in this one. I'm like 5 pages ahead so I have no idea what goes on this far back. Feedback is always appreciated, in the worst case scenario I'll get to your comment the next day when I upload a chapter. Have a good one, from the WildQueen Sarge!


	4. Bleeding Fists and Bleeding Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler leaves the room, Max following close behind. The spot that he’d last seen Craig was eerily close to their house, which disturbed the entire group. Sark and Lui were backtracking from where Brian had most likely come from, while Max and Tyler searched the spot he’d last seen Craig. A nearby bush seemed to Tyler like a good spot to jump out and knock him unconscious, so it was no surprise to him when he knelt down and found something snagged on a branch. “I’m gonna fucking kill him,” his words are like ice, causing Max to look over as Tyler picks up the item and holds it, staring at it with sheer hatred written on his face.
> 
> “What, Tyler? Did you find something?” As Max walks over, his words become more obvious. “Delirious,” is all he says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter even more heart wrenching than the last! Sorry if it's short, but the cut off was so good I couldn't resist.

The longer Tyler went without Craig, the more he started becoming...less. Every day Evan worried more about his mental state and every day he had more reason to. “Tyler, what the hell are you doing?” Today was one of those days. 

 

“Preparing,” is all he says, eyes never leaving the blade in his hands. 

 

Evan just sighs as he walks into Tyler’s room, shutting the door behind him. “This isn’t healthy. Sitting in here sharpening knives won’t do anyone any good. Why not help Sark and the guys search?” Evan asks hopefully, knowing the answer already. 

 

“Evan, I’ve been searching. Every fucking night I go out and look for him. I got nothing. Nothing but this stupid mask,” at which point he gestures towards the mask hanging on his bed frame, torn up with knife marks. Evan makes a pointed effort not to look at it, feeling the scars on his stomach twinge just as the sight of the cursed fucking thing. 

 

Evan walks over to Tyler, setting a hand on his shoulder. “Thanks for keeping it in your room. I can’t even look at it,” he mumbles quietly. Tyler just sighs, resting one hand on top of Evan’s and turning the blade in his free hand. “I know how much this is fucking with your head man, but it’s been weeks since he disappeared. At some point you have to--” Evan is cut off by Max yelling in the other room. 

 

“You guys really need to come see this! Tyler, get in here!” And Tyler is across the room in the time it takes Max to say his name. 

 

The rest of the group is waiting around the living room, Sark standing in the middle of the room connecting his phone to the TV. Tyler is the first to speak,”What the hell is g--” he stops short when Sark finally succeeds and the TV lights up with Craig’s scared face, blood dripping from various places. 

 

Sark unpauses the video in grim silence. “Tell the people your name,” Delirious orders, manic cackle barely concealed. 

 

“M-Mini Ladd,” Craig whimpers in fear, and Tyler can feel his heart shattering with every word. 

 

“And why are you being filmed?”

 

“B-because…” 

 

Another set of footsteps can be heard and a second voice answers instead of Craig or Delirious. “Because ye keep fockin’ asking for Tyler,” The thick irish accent shocks everyone. 

 

“N-Nogla?” Lui whimpers, tears beginning to form. Tyler couldn’t blame Lui, it was hard to keep himself together after what he heard. 

 

Soft footsteps approach Tyler, and he can feel Evan’s hand on his back. Neither of them say anything as the camera is handed to Nogla so Delirious can approach. He stops beside Craig, letting a knife trace the side of his face as Craig trembles in fear. 

 

“T-Tyler,” Craig practically begs, choking back tears. Tyler clenches his fist until his knuckles turn white. 

 

Delirious grins, and Evan steps closer to Tyler, as though hiding behind him. “Yeah, _Tyler_. You and your lot took something that belonged to me. So I’m taking something that belongs to you.”

 

Craig narrows his eyes and spits in Delirious’ face. “Evan was not your fucking possession, and I’m not letting them trade Evan for me,” he growls, showing off a surprising amount of courage. His response earns some proud cheers from the room, but Tyler is silent. 

 

“Sure, whatever. Evan might not be my possession. But  _ you are _ .” Delirious retorts, wiping his face off. “And there ain’t shit Tyler or anyone else can do about it.” 

 

Tyler punches a hole in the nearest wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support! I have quite a few pages left and plenty of inspiration to write some more! All the love from your local WildQueen Sarge!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sure, whatever. Evan might not be my possession. But you are.” Delirious retorts, wiping his face off. “And there ain’t shit Tyler or anyone else can do about it.” 
> 
> Tyler punches a hole in the nearest wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit is going down.

It took a week and a half to track down where the video had been sent from. The two month mark since Craig had disappeared. Here they were, back in the heist room. 

 

“Evan can’t go.” Sark’s voice cuts through Tyler’s thinking. 

 

“Why the hell not?!” Evan demands, slamming his fist onto the table. 

 

Sark doesn’t turn around from the heist board. “Delirious will be there. Even if you manage to keep your act together--and you goddamn won’t-- he’ll try some shit. Or he’ll get you instead. I highly doubt Craig was their first pick.” Evan leans back in his chair at this, frowning but willing to accept Sark’s answer. “Same goes for Lui,” Sark glances over at Lui, who doesn’t argue this point. “It’ll be me, Max, Marcel, and Tyler.” Evan frowns at this. 

 

“How come Tyler gets to go and I don’t?” Sark finally turns around, facing the whole group as he leans on the table. 

 

“Because Tyler will murder anyone he thinks so much as looked at Craig funny. We need his rage more than we need  _ your _  mental breakdowns, Evan. And Craig needs him even more than that.”

 

The room goes silent at Sark’s words, but not for very long. “When do we leave?” Tyler’s question is simple, more so a statement of Tyler being ready to kill anything he saw. 

 

Sark just sighs. “Midnight tonight. Be ready to go.” 

 

Tyler nods, and the chosen group all get up to get an early nap in or to get ready. However, when Tyler closes his door he isn’t expecting it to open again. “Tyler. Please be careful,” Evan tells him. 

 

“It’s not me you have to be worrying about.” Tyler doesn’t turn around, going about the room to collect his weapons. “It’s that greasy little clown fuck. When I get my hands on him for what he did to Craig...to you.” 

 

Evan smiles faintly. “Thanks, man. Just...worried about Craig. If you took it this badly...how’s he?” Evan’s question goes unanswered, but stays on Tyler’s mind for the rest of the day. 

 

It had been two months since he’d seen Craig. Since he’d promised and been helpless to stop the pain. Tyler couldn’t feel worse about it if he tried.  He spent a good ten minutes staring at the wall in silence before someone spoke, reminding him that he wasn’t alone in the heist room. “Tyler? You okay buddy?” Max’s soft voice draws him out of his thoughts, and he finds that he is content to listen to Max speak for hours. Hours that they don’t have to waste. 

 

Tyler doesn’t speak, just shakes his head and Max silently walks over to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and heaving out a sigh he didn’t know he’d been holding in. Neither of them say anything for a long time, until Max finally breaks the silence by announcing that they should go get ready, reminding Tyler of the plans he had for anyone who’d laid a hand on Craig. 2 months in the making, and he wasn’t keen on wasting his preparation time staring at a wall. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love! Saturday's chapter will be posted in advance, but I don't know if Sunday/Monday's will be up on time since I don't know if I'll be home. But I'll try! I'll even write on mobile for you! All my love, WildQueen Sarge!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler doesn’t speak, just shakes his head and Max silently walks over to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and heaving out a sigh he didn’t know he’d been holding in. Neither of them say anything for a long time, until Max finally breaks the silence by announcing that they should go get ready, reminding Tyler of the plans he had for anyone who’d laid a hand on Craig. 2 months in the making, and he wasn’t keen on wasting his preparation time staring at a wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all had a lovely three day weekend! I know I did. But back to work for me! I know it's short but there's action packed into every spot I could find! Enjoy!

Craig couldn’t remember not being afraid of something anymore. The way Tyler warmed his soul seemed like such a distant memory to him now. The last two months had been nothing but Delirious and his haunting... well, everything. Every sound had him shaking in some way for some reason that half of him found stupid and the other half found entirely necessary. In the silence, he finds that he can hear them talking upstairs. 

 

Through the muffles, he can make out some parts of conversation. “...look, I don’t think this is a good idea. I hate fucking over our friends, Tyler especially. This must be breaking his heart.” Craig recognizes the sympathetic tone as Anthony’s. Naturally he’d be upset about hurting Tyler, they used to be close. 

 

“I feel the same way, Panda. I know they fucked us over and all, but they’re still our friends. It’s not like they meant to hurt our feelings.” Scotty pipes in. Craig can feel his spirits lift for the first time in months at the thought that they might let him out. 

 

A thought that is rather quickly stomped on by Delirious’ angry yelling, which Craig happily tunes out. “Guys, they fockin’ ruined us. On YouTube and in this shitty turf war or whatever this is. They’ve spent years torturing us, it’s about time we got our revenge.” Nogla seems set in his words, but there’s something about him that seems...not very Nogla. As though he was saying that as a result from hearing it until it had been ingrained into him. 

 

Hearing his name broke him out of his train of thought. “What are we gonna do about Craig? The last fucking thing I need is Tyler…” the voice trails off,  not wanting to finish his sentence. Or not being allowed to, as someone else began descending the stairs. They’d remembered he was here, and worried he had been listening. 

 

He barely had enough time to close his eyes before the door swung open and the footsteps drew closer until a hand cradled his face. “Craig, dear, I know you’re not sleeping.” It was Terroriser. “Open your eyes.” His voice became suddenly more commanding, Craig’s eyes snapping open as his heart sped up. Brian smiled at him, all teeth and terror and Craig couldn’t help but pull away at the sight of him. “Now, now. No need to be afraid. Just one simple little question, that’s all.” The happy excitement in his voice made Craig want to vomit. “Where’s your friends?” 

 

Craig looked up at Brian, knowing he’d never let them close to hurting Tyler. “Rot in hell, Brian,” Craig growls back, suddenly not caring about the retributions. At his words, Terroriser frowns. 

 

“What a shame. Thought this’d go easier for you,” he sighs, turning and walking away to grab a crowbar. “After two months you haven’t learned a damned thing.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to it, my patient babies! Thanks for hanging in there through the loooong weekend, and I hope you enjoyed a refreshing point of view for once! (I suck at writing Craig though). Things will definitely be picking up in the next few chapters, but don't think I've been ignoring your comments! All the love from your neighborhood WildQueen, Sarge!


	7. Wakey, Wakey, Pancakes and Abandonment!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig looked up at Brian, knowing he’d never let them close to hurting Tyler. “Rot in hell, Brian,” Craig growls back, suddenly not caring about the retributions. At his words, Terroriser frowns. 
> 
> “What a shame. Thought this’d go easier for you,” he sighs, turning and walking away to grab a crowbar. “After two months you haven’t learned a damned thing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's your newest dose of whatever I cooked up today! The newest chapters I've written are going to get a bit exciting, and I can't wait to post them!

All Tyler ever got to wake up to anymore was a nightmare-fueled cold sweat of panting and panic. He hated every second Craig was gone more than the last. But his return wouldn’t be sunshine and butterflies, either. It would be even shittier, but knowing Craig would be back made it somehow better. His absence was taking its toll on everyone, but some knew how to handle it better than others. 

 

Max, for example, was quietly making pancakes in the kitchen. He was doing it to soothe the tension in the group, and he knew it always worked when Craig did it. But he was missing the love Craig put into them. The bacon smelled somehow less delicious when Max made it, but he did make it incredibly well. 

  
“Tyler, isn’t it a bit early for rum?” Evan’s scrutinizing voice chimes into his thoughts, attracting Max’s attention and losing Tyler’s. 

 

“Piss off, Evan,” he grumbles, staring down at his phone. Evan had become something of his personal babysitter, but it felt more like having an angry mother superglued to your arm. Tyler looked up when his alcohol disappeared from his hands, glare directed at Evan. “Give it back, fuck head.” Tyler stands, using his massive height in an attempt to scare Evan which fails miserably. 

 

“Or what? You love me too much,” Evan rolls his eyes, walking away to pour the rum down the drain.

 

Before Tyler can jump across the kitchen and tackle Evan, Sark speaks up. “Evan, don’t waste alcohol,” he sighs, earning a frown from Evan. “But he’s right, Tyler. Drinking before 10 is an alcoholic. Drinking before 8 is just sad,” he scolds them both, sitting at the island in the kitchen and waiting for Max’s pancakes to be done. 

 

“Why didn’t we leave last night, Sark?” Tyler changes the topic, clearly upset. Sark barely looks over his shoulder at the anger in Tyler’s tone.

 

“Because they’re like us. Night owls. I’ll bet anything that they’re up right now, but just in case I sent Lui and Moo on a scoping mission last night--” Evan suddenly interrupts. 

 

“You did what?! Brian’s fucking crazy! What if they get caught, Sark? Moo and Lui might be good, but I wouldn’t pit them against every defense mechanism Terroriser fucking has!” The whole room goes silent at his words. 

 

Except for one voice. “Thanks for the vote of confidence, Evan,” Lui replies, chuckling lightly. Unlike Lui, Moo was less secure in his abilities, and hearing that from Evan hurt a lot. The mood changes drastically when Brock drops his bags and walks straight to his room without a word. 

 

Evan’s face drops as he chases after Brock, Tyler whipping around to face Sark. “Does that mean we leave now?” his face breaks into a grin when Sark nods grimly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that? Enough suspense and heartbreak? Don't worry. It only gets worse from here. All my love, WildQueen Sarge!


	8. Too Little Too Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan’s face drops as he chases after Brock, Tyler whipping around to face Sark. “Does that mean we leave now?” his face breaks into a grin when Sark nods grimly. There’s barely enough time for Max to turn around and clarify what just happened before Tyler shoots out of his chair to get ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you liking it so far? Hopefully it gets better on your end, because I have a lot of this coming. I write between shifts at work and usually just after I post but idk about my schedule today since my family is coming down tonight for the weekend and I have 2 graduation parties plus cleaning. But I'll post when I can!

Evan’s face drops as he chases after Brock, Tyler whipping around to face Sark. “Does that mean we leave now?” his face breaks into a grin when Sark nods grimly. There’s barely enough time for Max to turn around and clarify what just happened before Tyler shoots out of his chair to get ready. 

 

The phone call was, as always, unwanted and unexpected. “Evan, what  _ now _ ?” Sark sounded incredibly exasperated as he answered the phone, Max glancing over as he drove. “He did what?! We’ll be on the lookout. Okay. I'll talk to you later. Bye.”

 

Once Sark hung up, he already knew the questions hanging in the air. Lui and Tyler trading concerned glances, Max’s eyebrows raised halfway up his forehead. With a sigh, Sark delivers the news. “Brock is gone. He and Evan were talking about this morning, and I guess Evan came out of the bathroom and Brock just...left.” 

 

Tyler’s shoulders slump, as the whole team is equally upset. The last thing they had wanted was to lose another team member, and Brock had been the only thing lifting their spirits. “We need to get Craig back,” Tyler says through the grim silence, everyone agreeing but no one saying it aloud. Lui doesn't try to lift the spirits, just double checks his guns and Tyler follows suit. 

 

* * *

 

There was only dead silence, outside of Craig’s pain-filled whimpers here and there. They were whispering upstairs, knowing if they spoke too loud they risked Craig hearing them. He didn’t want to look down at his body, the broken bones and blood pooling at his feet ingrained into the back of his head. The same four walls had gotten so boring Craig had counted the ceiling tiles. He wished there were 1,337 because at least there’d be something remotely funny in his life anymore. The back window suddenly creaked open, drawing Craig’s eyes to it. 

 

His whole face changed in a split second from downcast to ecstatic. In a half whisper, half shout, he calls,”Brock, is that you?” and Brock cracks a smile at his joy. 

 

“Hi, Craig.” He replies, offering a tiny wave and speaking much too loudly for Craig’s comfort. He walks over and unties him, stepping back. Craig eyes him cautiously, noting how he kept his back to the door in a rather trusting manner as he moved his arms around and rubbed the feeling back into his wrists. “Can you get up?” Brock asks suddenly, eyebrow raised at his bloody...everything. 

 

Craig frowns at the question. “No. Terroriser bashed in my kneecaps,” and Brock merely nods. “How did you get here? Where’s everyone else?” Craig asks, eyes excitedly taking Brock in after 2 months of not seeing him. 

 

“You mean you don’t know where they are?” Brock asks, sounding slightly confused. Craig shakes his head sadly. 

 

“I wish, or I’d be there. I don’t know fucking anything,” Craig admits dejectedly. 

 

The voice from behind him scares the living shit out of Craig. “Shame. I really wished you’d be useful.”  _ Terroriser _ . At the sound of his voice, Craig’s blood runs cold. Everything in him breaks when Brian walks over to drape an arm around Brock and affectionately kiss his cheek. “You did good though, Brocky.” He praises as Craig’s heart shatters. 

 

“Wh..’Brocky’? What the hell, Brock?! You fucking betrayed us?!” Craig shouts, going to stand and collapsing on the floor in pain as soon as his weight leaves the chair. Brian chuckles at his attempt, re-tying him up as Brock says nothing, ignoring Craig and going upstairs. He can hear someone load a gun as soon as Brock reaches the top of the stairs. 

 

“Wait,  _ Brock _ ?!” Scotty asks incredulously. At the sound of a gun, Brian abandons him and darts up the stairs after Brock. 

 

“The first fuckin’ person to shoot Brock will die a slower death than Evan.” Brian growls out in a voice that terrifies even his teammates. “Anyone after that will wish they had the mercy the first person got.” With those words, he can hear the gun being unloaded. 

 

Craig just curls up on the floor, wishing he were dying on the outside instead of just inside. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like all the action packed scenes? Did you like my plan for Brock to turn traitor? I've actually been working on it for a couple months now but one of you commented wanting me to do that exact thing and I was like, shit they're onto me. Anyway, I'll see ya next time! All my love from the WildQueen Sarge!


	9. It's Not Breaking and Entering If Nothing's Broke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The first fuckin’ person to shoot Brock will die a slower death than Evan will.” Brian growls out in a voice that terrifies even his teammates. “Anyone after that will wish they had the mercy the first person got.” With those words, he can hear the gun being unloaded. 
> 
> Craig just curls up on the floor, wishing he were dying on the outside instead of just inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck :C I know. I was out sick with heat stroke yesterday, guys, I'm sorryyy! You get TWO chapters today for being extra patient but not gonna lie they'll be very lazy posted. Hope you don't mind. Also, sorry for my typing in the last chapter. Didn't want to make it seem like Evan got hurt. Modified version seen above.

It went a lot differently in Tyler’s head. But, then again, it kind of always went better in his head. In his head, he shot the lock off the door and aimed his gun at everyone until he found out where Craig was. In reality, they were crouched below the sight of the windows, waiting for Lui to finish picking the lock.   
  


When the door swung open, Tyler was both the first and last person they'd expected to see. Scotty and Anthony went white as ghosts, dropping their weapons and making no attempt to stop Tyler. They knew better. Tyler approaches in a few steps, gun pressed to Anthony’s forehead. “ _ Where _ .” His voice is scarily low and quiet, as though he's saving his rage for someone else. 

 

Anthony points to a staircase leading to the basement in silence, Scotty breaking the tense silence. “Sark. Let us join. Brian is so shitty. He's got Nogla fucking brainwashed and Brock and Delirious are wrapped around his fingers.” 

 

Scotty can barely get his sentence out before Evan’s eyes turn into saucers, heartbreak clear as the day. “Brock…” he whispers, Sark narrowing his eyes before turning to face the group for their opinions. Lui looks behind his shoulder to see Evan standing in the doorway, car keys in hand as he searched the room. 

 

Tyler nods, agreeing that Scotty and Anthony could be trusted before continuing throughout the house. When he found Terroriser in a back bedroom, he dragged the smaller man out to the living room with a gun to his head. “This piece of shit is all I found. Do whatever, just make sure the job is finished before I come upstairs,” Tyler gruffly says, walking away and heading downstairs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for this chapter! I didn't post that much b/c I don't have that much to post so I'll do some trimming and post what I've got left. Gimme like...10 minutes? You'll see me soon. All the best, WildQueen Sarge!


	10. Valor Bathed In Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler nods, agreeing that Scotty and Anthony could be trusted before continuing throughout the house. When he found Terroriser in a back bedroom, he dragged the smaller man out to the living room with a gun to his head. “This piece of shit is all I found. Do whatever, just make sure the job is finished before I come upstairs,” Tyler gruffly says, walking away and heading downstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As Promised! Ten minutes or less. Might still be short, I didn't have much left. The rest of my day will be spent writing though! So I'll have something better for you tomorrow. Hopefully.

If Craig was totally honest with himself, he didn't ever think he'd see his friends again. Every day, that fact was only affirmed by Delirious, who stood in front of him with Brock and Nogla standing to the side, looking ever so slightly guilty and ashamed.   
  
“Are you gonna tell us where Tyler is?” Delirious asks, as he always does.  
  
Instead of Craig’s typical answer of no, someone else answers for him. “Tyler is right here, you psychotic freak.” Tyler’s voice responds from behind him. He can hear the click of a hammer being pulled back, and it's almost too good to be true.   
  
Delirious just cracks a smile. “You're outnumbered, Wildcat. How well did you think this would go for you?” The door opens, and whoever walks in causes Nogla’s shoulders to slump.   
  
“Nogla, how could you?” Lui. That heartbroken little voice draws Nogla to the other side of the room to wrap Lui up in his arms, leaving Delirious and a half convinced Brock.   
  
Tyler walks around Craig to stand in front of Delirious. “Brock, I'll get to you later. But you, Delirious. Oh, this'll be fun. You’ve had it a long time coming for what you did to Evan. Now, to Craig. You’re lucky I don’t peel your fucking face off and bathe you in acid,” Tyler snarls as he approaches Delirious, every step scarier than the last until Brock was backing away from him.   
  
He grabs Delirious’ throat and lifts his feet off the ground, gripping tighter until his knuckles turned white and his hand was shaking in pure rage. At the last second before Delirious’ whole face turns blue, Tyler drops him to the ground and stabs a hole in his neck with a knife no one noticed that he’d had. “Choke on that, you piece of shit,” Tyler kicks him once before walking away, smiling as he listens to Delirious desperately grab at his neck to stop the blood flowing as he was unable to stop himself from choking on it.   
  
“Tyler, what the fuck is wrong with you?!” Brock cries hysterically, causing Tyler to turn and fix his glare on Brock. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fingers crossed you got what you hoped for! Will Brock turn on his beloved friends or has Brian got Brock wrapped around his fingers? Can Lui and Nogla salvage what's left of their relationship? Will Craig ever be truly ok again? Find out on the next exciting episode of Dragon Ball Z! Haha, kidding. Or am I? All my love, WildQueen Sarge!


	11. Lessons Learned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm lazy and I abandoned you I'm sorrrryyyyy. Adulting took me. But I have chapters for you! I was waiting to make sure you all saw them last time but I think I'll just continue to post obliviously now, since it seems you'll comment on your own time. Watched pots and all.

“That’s hysterical coming from the guy who fucking stabbed us in the back,” Tyler retorts, scoffing as he folds his arms across his chest. Without another word, he turns away and heads toward Craig, kneeling in front of him and untying his restraints. Craig's eyes flock everywhere at once and Tyler's heart breaks at the panic across his face. 

 

For the first time since Tyler’s been here, Craig suddenly speaks. Well, not speaks. He screamed, but Tyler counted himself both lucky and deaf upon hearing it. His eyes shot up to meet Craig's as soon as he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. Rising to his feet and turning, he finds Brock with a furious glare fixed on him. “Poetic.” Is all Tyler says, not bothering to take the knife out since he couldn't stop the blood that would resultingly come from the wound. “Is this how you treat all your friends or just the ones who take care of you, Brock?” 

 

The twinge of guilt in Brock’s eyes is a tiny victory for Tyler, but it doesn't last long. “You gonna pull the knife out, Tyler? Or do you want your precious Craig to do it for you?” Brock’s voice is very...un-Brock. He sounds oddly like Brian, and Tyler chalks that up to the ‘brainwashing’ that Scotty had talked about.

 

“If I pull anything out of anywhere, I'll be pulling your head out of Terroriser’s ass. What's gotten into you?” Tyler folds his arms across his chest, or he tries his hardest to since the knife makes it both difficult and painful. 

 

Brock just laughs at first, rolling his eyes. “Oh, Tyler. You can chalk this one up to your own oblivion. This is all because of you and your merry band of assholes. Brian just offered me someplace I was appreciated, not stored away in some cubby hole.” He sounded rather infuriated.

 

“We didn't want you dead, dumbass, it has nothing to do with the fact that we tried to hide you!” Tyler decides he's not going to do this with Brock, not right now while he was barely stopping bleeding to death. So he just turns his back on Brock to finish untying Craig. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tyler just never learns, does he? Will Brock take another stab at him? (Pun completely intended) Or will he finally manage to free his love--I mean non conspicuous friend...Sarge is just gonna go now...


	12. Hitting The Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We didn't want you dead, dumbass, it has nothing to do with the fact that we tried to hide you!” Tyler decides he's not going to do this with Brock, not right now while he was barely stopping bleeding to death. So he just turns his back on Brock to finish untying Craig.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long awaited chapter! This is the last easy chapter that I'll write, I'm gonna be honest with everyone. Reasons why are included in the endnotes.

 

The creaking that comes from behind Tyler only concerns him slightly, since he knows Craig is watching the whole scene with wide, panicked eyes. Eyes that would burn Tyler’s soul if he stared into them too long. It pained him to see every loving, happy part of Craig wiped away. The last thing he wanted for Craig was to look how Tyler felt. Craig was supposed to be this little ball of sunshine and flowers, not...anxiety-riddled self hatred. As he finished the last knot, cursing his sausage fingers, he looks back up at Craig. His eyes are focused solely on Tyler, as though worried Tyler would disappear or hurt him. 

 

Tyler did neither of those things, instead scooping Craig up in his arms and looking back at Brock one last time. The words he spoke stung the entire room. “I don’t care _what_  the others think, I hope you _r_ _ot_.” 

 

The vicious snarl Tyler directs at Brock temporarily snaps Craig out of his trance-like silence, but as soon as he sees Brock, he is startled back into terror again, and Tyler takes him upstairs to leave Brock to stew in the depth of his words. 

 

When he finds Max waiting, arms folded like a scolding mother, Tyler just rolls his eyes. He knows better than to direct his hatred at Max, as incredibly undeserving of Tyler’s hate as the man is. Max just watches him go upstairs, poking his head in the room and gasping in shock at what he finds. Tyler finds a strange calmness when he enters the front room, Scotty and Anthony seemingly sedated and joining his gang now. 

 

“Holy shit, is Mini okay?” Evan asks, reminding Sark of his uninvited presence. Sark is clearly not pleased with Evan’s disobedience, but says nothing aloud on the topic. Tyler says nothing, knowing he’ll lose his shit if he sees whatever state Craig is in. His shoulders tense at the thought, grip tightening ever so carefully. Scotty and Anthony remain guiltily silent, while looks of concern grace the faces of everyone else in the room. 

 

The air in the room was, to say the least, awful. Everyone was, to some degree, terrified of the anger they knew Tyler was currently withholding. The other half of the room felt slightly guilty at their participation to the cause of his anger, or to the idea that they felt helpless to help. 

 

Sark, as always, took the lead. “Get him in one of the cars, we need to check him for injuries and tend to them. Some of you will have to stay back and wait for--” he’s suddenly cut off by Max calling from the basement. 

 

“We, uh, need someone to take care of our...friends...down here,” at his words, Sark sends a stern glare towards Tyler, who returns an equally angry look back. Despite Max never outright  _saying_ that there were dead bodies downstairs, it seemed that everyone already knew. 

 

Sark loses their little staring contest, and decides Evan is to stay behind for disobeying orders. He is allowed Lui and Max to stay with him, everyone else piling into two cars and leaving Evan’s car behind for him to take home. 

 

The ride home was almost as awkward as their arrival home. Almost. “Hey, what’s happen--” Marcel’s words die in his throat when he sees who comes through the door. Sark is amazed his jaw doesn’t hit the floor. Anthony is equally amazed at the fact that his eyeballs stay inside his head, while Tyler pays attention to nothing that isn’t Craig. Tyler is first through the door, ignoring everyone and heading straight for the couch and laying Craig on it, grabbing the first aid kit from under the couch and setting it on the coffee table. They’d stashed it there explicitly for times like this, and Tyler was almost grateful for Brock’s mother-like worrying. 

 

The thought of Brock causes Tyler to break the coffee table. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Craig has finally returned home!~ The rest of the chapters will be incredibly difficult to write, so the next few days you might not see any good, long updates like this one. I'll take the time to get into the headspace of a torture victim, because I'd rather give you no chapters than give you shitty ones. Comment if you please, but I'll be trying to feel what Craig feels right now...which, unfortunately for him, isn't good. Have a good one! QueenSarge out.


	13. Gangster Rehab Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when we left off Tyler punched a coffee table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is slightly long ish but shitty because I'm still working out what's going through Craig's mind. I will NOT give you guys shitty fanfic because you deserve better, so the next few days will be spent trying to get into the mind of...what's LEFT of the mind of Craig. I have a plan but no free time in which to enact it so imma post this shit in less than 5 mins and go to bed i have to get up at 5 am ish

Craig’s eyes crack open at the disconcertingly loud cracking noise he hears, and he finds Tyler with one hand plunged through a now broken coffee table. Momentarily, Craig laments over the death of his personal favorite coffee table, a feeling which is immediately washed away by a thousand more. 

 

Tyler looks over, eyes flashing from sheer rage to gentle kindness in the instant he sees Craig watching him. “Hey. You’re awake. How...how do you feel?” Tyler almost regrets asking, for fear of Craig’s answer. 

 

Craig lets out a sigh, taking in his surroundings before he answers. His eyes tell him he’s well and truly home, but his mind is too busy racing with all sorts of horrible thoughts, proving that he’s only physically escaped the basement. The way Tyler asks, Craig can almost guess that he doesn’t really want to know Craig’s answer. “In pain,” is all Craig cares to croak out, finding that he’s almost totally lost his voice. A fact that forces him to decide against using it again. 

 

Tyler nods in understanding, going to remove Craig’s shirt. He stops, however, when Craig violently flinches away from Tyler’s hand, struggling to drag himself to the other side of the couch. “Craig, please. How am I supposed to keep you from bleeding to death if you won’t let me touch you? Come back over here and I’ll bandage you up,” Tyler pleads, small parts of him dying at the way Craig stared at him. 

 

After a considerable silence, Craig shifts closer and removes his clothing himself, seeming incredibly untrusting as he sits on the couch in his boxers, blood-smeared skin on display for the entire house to see. Evan just covers his eyes, not wanting to ruin his appetite for his sandwich. Tyler clenches a fist, trying to push back the anger that almost sent him to the boiling point at seeing Craig’s scars. 

 

Unfortunately for everyone, Tyler stares too long and stands, walking away from Craig and shattering a vase sitting on a table as he heads toward the kitchen. It’s so unexpectedly loud that Evan flinches, dropping his sandwich and deciding to abandon it. It didn’t seem like Tyler would be willing to tend to Craig yet, so Evan rose and got a wet washcloth, knowing Craig would much rather clean himself off than let Evan near him, judging by his earlier reactions. 

 

Craig seems grateful when Evan just drops the cloth and walks away, immediately cleaning himself off and revealing bruises and cuts that would only further piss off Tyler, who was now standing on the balcony. 

 

Evan, against his better judgement, joined him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evan's poor sandwich! :C But Tyler is super angry and Craig is super hurt, both inside and out. And Tyler is hurting because of it. If you like it say something if not I'll probably just assume my imitation Craig is mediocre at best and spend more time working on it Sarge outttttt (bedtime)


	14. Tsunami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig seems grateful when Evan just drops the cloth and walks away, immediately cleaning himself off and revealing bruises and cuts that would only further piss off Tyler, who was now standing on the balcony. 
> 
> Evan, against his better judgement, joined him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long and thank you for being so patient with me! I hope it's as good as you hoped!

Before Evan can ask if he wants to talk about it, he finds that Tyler is already ranting to himself. “...fucking  _ touch _  him, I’ll  **_rip their eyeballs out through their dick holes!_ **

 

Evan’s eyebrows raise only a little, having expected some form of reaction like this from Tyler. He almost regrets what he’s about to ask. “Hey,” he calls to get Tyler’s attention. Tyler turns, and he continues,”You okay buddy?”

 

He can practically _f_ _ eel _  the fire burning in Tyler’s soul, can see it in his eyes. “What do you goddamn think, Evan? Fucking Craig got kidnapped less than 20 fucking feet from where I am right now, and I did nothing! Those pieces of shit destroyed the happiness that fucking..” he trails off, catching his breath. Evan’s eyes drift to the puddle of blood on the floor. 

 

“You need to have that looked at.”

 

Tyler doesn’t meet his eyes, knowing the motherly stern look Evan is giving him. “Craig is worse off than I am,” he mutters softly, giving in to Evan’s gentle hand dragging him back into the house. 

 

Max is already tending to Craig when they come back in, and he barely glances up at their entry. “I can take care of that, Tyler,” Anthony speaks up, attracting attention to his and Scotty’s presence. 

 

“Where’s Brock?” Evan asks, voice almost heartbroken at the thought of Brock never coming back. Scotty ignores his eyes, Anthony silently tending to Tyler as though they’d been dreading his asking. 

 

After a long, reluctant silence Max speaks. “Evan, he...he tried to kill me when I got down there. There wasn’t anything I could do. Smitty came back and found...everything, he killed Brock and I shot before he could get me,” Max tells him, not once looking up from Craig, but the tears in his eyes are obvious. When he finally manages to look up, Evan is gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a few questions that should be answered, the rest will be answered in the next chapter. Love ya! QueenSarge.


	15. Fixing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long, reluctant silence Max speaks. “Evan, he...he tried to kill me when I got down there. There wasn’t anything I could do. Smitty came back and found...everything, he killed Brock and I shot before he could get me,” Max tells him, not once looking up from Craig, but the tears in his eyes are obvious. When he finally manages to look up, Evan is gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really done and idk how i feel about it but i feel like you guys deserve another chapter. for being so patient. I'm going through some shit so idk when i will be back but i'll try to make it soon.

“Leave him. He needs to be alone,” Sark speaks from where he stands in the darkness a few feet away. “Scotty, come with me so I can get shit arranged for you two to join,” and Sark heads toward the heist room with Scotty following closely behind. 

“What happened,” Tyler asks to no one in particular, voice completely dead. 

Thankfully, Max knows what he’s talking about. “Well, Scotty and Anthony were taking care of Terroriser, I was in the basement talking to Brock, and Smitty got home from wherever he’d been and shot Brock thinking he was with us, I had enough time to kill him before he could point the gun at me,” and his answer only confuses Tyler more.

“I thought Smitty wasn’t with them,” he replies, and Max half-shrugs. 

“I guess we must not have seen him, ‘cause I definitely wasn’t expecting to bury 3 people,” Max replies, seeming more disturbed than he was letting on. 

Anthony is finishing up on Tyler’s shoulder now, washing the stitches off with a wet cloth. “There, just don’t fuck it up,” Anthony mutters, getting up and following Sark despite being slightly late. Tyler chuckles slightly as Anthony leaves, turning to Max once the room is emptied out. 

“I kinda did miss him, he’s a funny little shit,” Tyler mutters to himself. Max barely glances up when Tyler shifts a little closer, eyes focused on Craig. 

Craig fights the urge to shuffle away, mentally scolding himself for not trusting Tyler. It was easy to trust Max, everyone did. He practically emitted warmth and kindness. But Tyler was an accustomed taste, more leaning towards the dangerous asshole vibe that frightened Craig, whether or not he liked the idea of being afraid of the man he loved.

Tyler notices the emotions flashing in Craig’s eyes. The mistrust, then the guilt at the notion of not trusting Tyler. The momentary horror as he reasons out why he shouldn’t be so trusting. Tyler immediately descends into a black pit of emotions he’d rather have forgotten. But he shoulders his burden because he knows Craig needs him. 

“Craig,” Max’s deep, soothing voice breaks the silence. Craig stops momentarily trembling, but doesn’t look at Max. “You’re safe. They can’t get you anymore. You know that, right?” Max rubs Craig’s arm, offering a soft smile. Craig says nothing, just stares at the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some fixing and trying to keep everything...in line. Sarge'll see ya soon!


	16. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Craig,” Max’s deep, soothing voice breaks the silence. Craig stops momentarily trembling, but doesn’t look at Max. “You’re safe. They can’t get you anymore. You know that, right?” Max rubs Craig’s arm, offering a soft smile. Craig says nothing, just stares at the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've been gone for a LONG ass time. But, with no job to keep me occupied I figured I'd pick this back up.

Everyone assumed it would be awhile before they broke any real ground with the journey to Craig's mental health. But nobody really banked on it taking so long with so little headway. 

 

"Craig," Evan calls from the kitchen, one wary eye fixed on the buff, shaking mess on the couch. 

 

Craig looks over, and Evan practically starts glowing at the slight amount of trust in his eyes. He doesn't look as scared this week, so Evan's optimistic mind has already assumed they're getting somewhere. In a way, he's not entirely wrong. Craig is doing noticeably better than before, but they've got a long way to go before he's ready to leave the house. "Yeah?" 

 

Evan glances at the TV momentarily. "Can you change the channel? Spongebob is on." Craig immediately bursts out laughing at Evan's serious tone, confused brown eyes flicking back to Craig. "What? This show sucks."

 

"Laaaaaaame," Sark calls from another, unknown part of the house. 

 

"Guys, this is Comedy Central." Max points out, glancing at Evan from the recliner. "How is it  _possibly_ boring?" 

 

Evan scoffs, rolling his eyes. "Uh, because it's not Spongebob? Duh." Tyler appears beside Evan, casting a look of mock judgement as he agrees. 

 

"Fine, fine," Craig relents, chuckling at the absurdity as he switches the channels to appease Evan. 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Max sighs, a slight smile on his face as he covers it with his hands, as though trying to rub the stress off. "He's doing a lot better, Tyler. What do you want me to say?" Tyler grumbles, knowing he's right. As much as he hated the sound of Craig's screams in the middle of the night, there wasn't much to be done about them without openly admitting to Craig that his advancements weren't good enough. "Besides, it's his subconscious. He can't control what he dreams about. That's the most recent memory his brain has to work with, and it's definitely helping him cope." 

 

Tyler watches Max carefully, and Max can almost hear the plan brewing in Tyler's head. "You better not be planning any more stupid shit. Sark'll kill you."

 

"If Sark killed him for all the dumb plans he had, Tyler would've been dead six times this week alone," Sark mutters from the doorway with an accompanying eyeroll. 

 

"Hey!" Tyler snaps, joking offense clear in his tone. "Evan deserved every goddamn water balloon I threw at him!" There's a pause as everyone watches him with expectant eyes. "You guys just got caught in the line of fire." 

 

Sark just glares pointedly at him before changing the subject. "Go see Craig. He seems really attached to you lately." Tyler nods, seeming the slightest bit pleased with Sark's words before leaving the room. 

 

"We are totally screwed," Max groans, covering his face with his hands. 

 

Sark just sighs. "I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post one chapter now, and then switch this whole chapter over to google docs until I can get a feel for where I want to drive these next few and stumble through an ending. Then, I might transfer over the rest of my fics and take suggestions for more?? Not sure.


	17. Revelations, 1:7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We are totally screwed," Max groans, covering his face with his hands. 
> 
> Sark just sighs. "I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not a bible verse, I just thought it was clever.

 

The terrified whimpers and screams that kept everyone awake at night have certainly lessened since Craig and Tyler started sharing a bed. Naturally, Craig’s presence in Tyler’s room meant that he had to get rid of Delirious’ mask, which had formerly been kept at the top of his headboard with a knife through the forehead. Tyler had decided to let Craig burn it, claiming it would be therapeutic. Evan had been with Craig while he did it, and Evan secretly agreed. 

 

The main reason this got noticed was because Sark, Max and Lui were all awake, perched in different corners of the heist room, talking. Well, it hadn’t been the heist room in a very long time, being that part of their healing meant no heists. 

 

“Look, Lui. We’re telling you all this because you’re professional, and you had less emotional ties compared to everyone else.” Lui watches Sark speak, seeming more on edge the more he spoke. “I sent Brian to a friend of mine. A very demented friend of mine. He was supposed to watch after Brian while we figured out what to do.”

 

Lui raises an eyebrow. “And?” He’s partly asking where Sark is going with this, partly asking what it has to do with him. 

 

“He escaped.” 

 

Two words is all it takes to put the room on edge. Lui tenses up, glancing between Sark and Max, both of whom remain still as they wait for Lui to react. He just sighs and nods, taking the information in and trying not to let it affect him too much. “What do you want me to do about that?” 

 

Sark pauses, rubbing his chin. “Lui, we need you to go after him. We cannot let him get near Craig or Evan to finish what we started.” 

 

Lui watches them, one eyebrow raised. He doesn’t say anything for a long time. “They’re gonna ask where I went.” 

 

“Pilot school.”

 

They’d been thinking about this for some time.

 

Lui nods, looking at the table for a while and staring at the map ingrained into the table. “What information do you have?”


	18. Breakfast; Act 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’d been thinking about this for some time.
> 
> Lui nods, looking at the table for a while and staring at the map ingrained into the table. “What information do you have?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first day of many following Lui's disappearance. What will the boys do?

Evan is standing in the kitchen, having been the earliest up at 11. “It’s not breakfast anymore, its brunch at best.” Tyler is in the middle of a heated debate about, apparently, the title of their meal. 

 

Evan scoffs, rolling his eyes. “No, I’m making breakfast foods so it’s breakfast. Craig, back me up here.” Evan glances to Craig, as though two opinions will change Tyler’s mind. 

 

Craig shrugs helplessly. “It doesn’t matter if one person or a hundred people say it, you can’t change Tyler’s mind.” 

 

Their debate is interrupted by a confused Marcel. “Guys, where’d Lui go? He’s gone, and so is all his shit.” He manages to attract the attention of the rest of the group, who all look over. 

 

“What? No way, Lui wouldn’t disappear in the middle of the night.” Evan says, ditching the bacon and rushing off to Lui’s room anyway. 

  
  
“Damn it, Evan! You’re gonna burn the bacon!” Craig scolds, moving over to take care of breakfast in Evan’s place. 

 

Evan reappears in the living room a few seconds later, seeming slightly confused and defeated. “He’s gone. What the hell for?” At the same time, Max walks out of his room, sleepily rubbing his eyes. “Max, what gives? Lui’s gone.”

 

Max barely glances over. “Sark sent him to pilot school, wanted to give us a one up when we get back in the heist game.” Evan nods slowly, seeming to accept this answer in front of the rest of the group. His nearly still asleep routine continues until he gets to the kitchen and grabs Evan’s coffee, intentionally drinking it as payback for his unnecessary questions before Max had properly woken up. 

 

“Hey!” Evan yells, clearly offended as he rushes back to his stolen coffee. 

 

Max just sips the coffee, clearly content on some level. Evan eventually gives up and retreats to the living room, Tyler following under the demand that he pick what they watched, which Evan adamantly denied. 

 

Craig watches them with a fond smile, happy to fix breakfast. It seemed to be the only way to get Tyler to eat anything. “Ya know,” Max speaks softly, in his deep signature voice. Craig glances up at him, one eyebrow raised. “Tyler is doing a lot better,” Max mutters, watching Tyler fight Evan for the remote. “You being gone took its toll on everyone, but Tyler...every night was spent looking for you and every day was spent preparing for when he did. He...I’m sure that if Evan hadn’t superglued himself to Tyler, he would’ve been in a lot worse shape.” 

  
Craig takes his words in, seeming the slightest bit flattered. Max is pleased immediately, realizing that Craig was focusing on the memory of Tyler’s protectiveness rather than his months in figurative hell. Max just nurses his coffee between his hands, watching Craig’s adoring stare melt into the side of Tyler’s head. Max smiles fondly, soft chuckle rumbling in the back of his throat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Max is my favorite to write as not gonna lie I just really like how...pure of heart he is.


	19. Breakfast; Act 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max just nurses his coffee between his hands, watching Craig’s adoring stare melt into the side of Tyler’s head. Max smiles fondly, soft chuckle rumbling in the back of his throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm going AWOL lately. I really don't want to leave another fic unfinished, but I've spent the last 2 weeks burying a close friend and I'll be spending the next few helping a friend through her divorce with a cheating husband of 10 years. Much love from Sarge.

Snapping out of his trance, Craig immediately looks over at Max. His suspicious brown eyes narrow as he watches Max for a moment before speaking. “What...did you see?” Max’s childlike giggle helps Craig literally none. “Max,” Craig’s voice takes a warning tone, but Max just shakes his head and gets up, walking back to the heist room, which strangely seemed to be his new hiding spot recently.

 

As Craig finishes dinner, Evan and Tyler return to the kitchen, mid conversation. “...not like him. He’d have said goodbye, at least…” Evan doesn’t finish his sentence, but Tyler clearly knows what he’s talking about, finishing Evan’s sentence with a nod. 

 

Craig raises an eyebrow, looking over to his left as Tyler appears with plates. The soft smile Tyler casts towards Craig as he puts the plates down is nearly enough to make Craig drop the plate, but he looks away just in time to hide the blush that turns him from human to tomato. 

 

It was hard enough having to sleep next to Tyler every night, especially with how Tyler liked to take up the entire bed, whether or not Craig was in it. Tyler’s sleeping form was something akin to a starfish that is completely unaware of its surroundings, and this bothered Craig to no end, whether or not it was cute. 

 

“Is it just me, or have things been...different lately?” Marcel asks as he joins Evan, who is sitting at the kitchen table. 

 

“Different how?” Evan mumbles between bites of food.

 

Marcel shrugs, then sighs. “I don’t know, just like, more depressed?” Tyler and Craig look over at Marcel, different degrees of confusion evident on their faces. 

After Marcel realizes no one understands, Marcel continues. “Like, we aren’t making as much jokes,” he doesn’t finish his sentence as he recognizes the look in Evan’s eyes. 

“Dude, with everything that happened, it’s hard to keep laughing and making jokes. I’ve never had to bury so many friends before.” Evan’s voice is quiet, like he didn’t want to think about the past few months.

 

Tyler nods, uncharacteristically silent. "Like, there's not many of us left. Sucks losing so many people that're close to you," Tyler finally speaks, and Craig is hyperaware of how close Tyler is standing to him. He can hear the rapid heartbeat slamming his chest, taking in every feature on his face as Tyler's folded arms spoke volumes to his unspoken anger at losing friends. 

 

_ God, it sucks being in love. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited this chapter 3 times JUST so I could get the title perfectly correct.


	20. Three, Four, Better Lock Your Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler nods, uncharacteristically silent. "Like, there's not many of us left. Sucks losing so many people that're close to you," Tyler finally speaks, and Craig is hyperaware of how close Tyler is standing to him. He can hear the rapid heartbeat slamming his chest, taking in every feature on his face as Tyler's folded arms spoke volumes to his unspoken anger at losing friends. 
> 
> God, it sucks being in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you didn't notice, I might have gone on a rampage last night and uploaded 27ish fanfics that I took from my tumblr. If you want to read them, go ahead. If you don't, that's fine. Quite a few of them are just a couple chapters long anyway.

Two weeks had gone by, and no one had seen, heard from, or spoken about Lui Calibre’s disappearance. It bothered the hell out of everyone...except Craig, who was much too focused on the fact that he was probably in love with Tyler. 

 

Max had noticed two weeks ago, and spent the entire time spectating with raised eyebrow and a muffled laugh. None of which Tyler understood, but he had definitely noticed all the suggestive looks Max would send whenever he stood close to Craig, or god forbid when he  _ touched  _ Craig.

 

So Tyler had the perfect idea for finding out what was going on. He felt the bed shift as Craig crawled out of it, silently walking in front of Tyler to grab his glasses off the nightstand. 

 

The second Tyler saw a flash of pale skin, he reached out and grabbed it, causing Craig to jump nearly three feet in the air as he whipped his head around to look at Tyler. “What the hell, Tyler?!” he shrieks, glaring at the larger man. 

 

Tyler just watches him, stern blue eyes silencing Craig as he just watched, totally enraptured by Tyler’s blue eyes. “What’s with Max staring at me like a fuckin’ bloodhound?”

 

Tyler’s eyes narrow at Craig’s uncomfortable shifting, tightening his grip when Craig tugged on his wrist. “I...uh, I don’t know, ask Max,” he mumbles out, tugging harder on his arm and frowning when Tyler’s grip didn’t lighten up. 

“You clearly do, or you wouldn’t be struggling like this,” Tyler replies, tugging once on Craig’s wrist and pulling the smaller Brit back onto the bed, grinning at Craig’s complaining as he struggled to get out of Tyler’s iron grip. 

“Tyler,” Craig whines, fighting Tyler’s grip as best he could. All his struggling just got him flat on top of Tyler, giggling to hide his furious blush. Craig eventually relaxes, smiling when Tyler lets him go with a belief that Craig had given up. 

Tyler watches him with a successful grin as Craig runs one hand up Tyler’s chest, turning red at the hard muscles that met his touch. “Are you gonna tell me what’s going on?” Tyler asks, reminding Craig of his presence. Startled and thinking Tyler had caught on, Craig shrieks and rolls out of bed. 

After the loud thump of Craig hitting floor and the startled shriek that followed, Max pokes his head in, incredibly confused. “What the hell is going on?” He asks with a slight chuckle, raising an eyebrow when Craig gratefully scoots away from Tyler and darts out of the room. 

“Damn it, Max! You let him get away,” Tyler grumbles, sitting up and watching Max fold his arms in the doorway. “What’s with all this staring at me, anyway?” Tyler continues when Max says nothing.

A small smile graces Max’s features, chuckling at Tyler’s confused face. “You’ll understand when you’re older,” Max replies, shutting the door as he laughs at the confused yelling coming from the other side. 

Max’s eyes drift to Craig, panting as he sat on the floor, back against the couch in the living room. “Boy, are you blushing,” Max remarks with an innocent laugh that gets louder as Craig adamantly covers his face, yelling for Max to shut up.

 

From the kitchen, Evan looks over at them. "Seriously, guys, what the fuck is going on with Lui? No one's seen him in weeks," Evan speaks up, worry clear in his tone. Craig glances over, momentarily grateful to have the spotlight shifted off of him.

 

Sark just hums as he glances over at Evan, coffee in hand. "He's at pilot school, dude, he's probably busy studying or something," Sark replies, cryptically silent as he goes to turn the TV on. 

Tyler enters the room just as the news reporter starts speaking. "The police are doing everything they can to investigate these killings, but so far they urge residents to stay in their homes in case this killer strikes again."

 

With a raised eyebrow, Tyler walks over and leans on the couch behind Sark. "Turn it up," he mutters, leaning forward with narrowed eyes as Craig pops up from beside him. 

 

"We have an artist's sketch of what the killer looks like," the news reporter continues as Sark turns the volume up, dropping the remote when a sketch of Brian fills the screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the smallest idea of how I'm going to end this.....if I have any idea at all...


	21. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a raised eyebrow, Tyler walks over and leans on the couch behind Sark. "Turn it up," he mutters, leaning forward with narrowed eyes as Craig pops up from beside him. 
> 
> "We have an artist's sketch of what the killer looks like," the news reporter continues as Sark turns the volume up, dropping the remote when a sketch of Brian fills the screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..And that was the last episode. On the next episode of AO3's "Isolation"...

Evan immediately ducks just in time as Tyler lunges across the living room, barely caught by Sark before he could reach the TV and punch it in half. “I’ll fucking kill him!” Tyler screams, fighting Sark’s grip until Max had to step in and help restrain him.

 

Evan, however, lets his panicked brown eyes scan the entire room twice before he moves. “Craig? Are you okay?” He asks, his words freezing Tyler completely. 

 

“Craig?” Tyler asks softly, turning around to find the man in question trembling with tears in his eyes. The sight alone is enough to draw Tyler to him, stepping over the couch to wrap Craig in a hug as Sark turns the TV off. 

 

“He’s coming for me,” Craig sobs into Tyler’s shoulder as Tyler strokes his hair, mumbling quiet reassurances in his ear.

 

“No, he’s fucking not, Craig, we won’t let him near you,” Sark speaks up, voice faltering when he meets furious blue eyes instead of crying hazel ones.

 

Evan pieces it all together and speaks in Tyler’s stead, knowing what was on his mind. “That’s why Lui’s been gone for so long...he’s been hunting Brian…” the Canadian’s soft voice is met with a shameful nod from Max.

 

“You guys let him get away?” Tyler asks, fingers tightening their grip on Craig’s shirt as he watches Sark and Max. 

 

Max looks over at Evan, then Tyler. “There isn’t much we could have done but it’s under control now,” Max replies. 

  
“Under control?! He could walk in that door any fucking minute, and  _ then _ what’s your plan, genius?” Tyler snaps at him, freezing on the spot when the door opens. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :O Oh how the turntables!!...there's no point, you guys probably know who it is already. Immune to my plot twists! Tragic!


	22. Enter, Stranger!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max looks over at Evan, then Tyler. “There isn’t much we could have done but it’s under control now,” Max replies. 
> 
> “Under control?! He could walk in that door any fucking minute, and then what’s your plan, genius?” Tyler snaps at him, freezing on the spot when the door opens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long pause, I wanted to get the ending done.

There’s four guns on the door before a voice can even call out,”Damn, do you greet all your friends like this?” and they all relax. 

  
“It’s not our fault you have horrible timing, Smitty!” Tyler retorts, watching everyone else go to the door to greet him. 

 

Craig looks up at Tyler, confused. “You’re not going to go say hi to Smitty?” he asks, tilting his head. 

 

Tyler just shakes his head, fondly smiling as he replies,”No, I can tell you need me here more than Smitty needs me there.”  Craig says nothing, burying his head into Tyler’s chest as Smitty is warmly welcomed into the house. 

 

“Wow, nice to see you missed me, asshole,” Smitty’s offended, sarcastic voice can be heard as he walks over to Tyler with a warm smile.

 

Tyler just rolls his eyes. “Yeah, I missed you with every bullet so far you dickcheese.”

 

Smitty rolls his eyes and fakes offense, looking around when he finally notices something. "Hey, wait a minute. Where's Sark?"

 

* * *

 

"I understand. Do what you deem necessary, but I do have a fallback plan in mind." 

  
  
Max hesitates in the doorway, unsure if he should let Sark know that the whole gang was listening to his phone call from the doorway. 

 

"Right. Keep me updated on  _anything._ Okay. See ya, Lui."

  
That last word piques everyone's interest, and Sark is bombarded with questions as soon as he puts the phone down. "Sark, that was Lui? What were you talking about?" Marcel asks, everyone else also clearly eager to hear from their missing friend. 

 

Sark sighs, looking at the floor. "Right." One glance at Max reveals that he's just as helpless, but it does get Max to cross the room and stand at his side. No one argues this, as everyone knows that Max is practically second in command. Sark takes a deep breath, then runs his hand over his face. "Lui isn't _really_ at Flight School."

 

No one can get a word out before Evan suddenly yells,"I  _knew_ it!" Then falls silent when he realizes no one else has spoken, and he's pretty much interrupted their leader.

 

" _Anyways,_ " Sark mutters, saying nothing about Evan's interruption. "We sent him to find Brian." The room falls deathly silent. "We wanted to find him before he found us."

 

There's a few somber nods, Craig shaking quietly from his spot beside Tyler. "And?" Tyler speaks, watching his leader with cold blue eyes.

 

"We did. He seems even more bent on revenge, but most of his anger is directed towards the people that hurt his gang." This earns a pointed glare at Tyler, who nonchalantly shrugs. 

 

Max speaks this time, "We told him to let us know as soon as Brian made a move, so we would have plenty of time to prep--" he's cut off by the sound of Sark's phone ringing.

 

"Is that..." Evan asks, voice dying in his throat at the sound of the door being kicked in. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Got any suggestions or ideas? Want me to add something special to the fic? Leave a comment below! I'm always open to constructive criticism.


End file.
